Moving On Up
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Michelle/Eldon; Based on a Tumblr prompt] Michelle has to go away for a while, but that doesn't mean that she has to go alone.


**Moving On Up**

 _Fandom: The Next Step_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: Romance_

 _Pairing: Michelle/Eldon_

 _Word count: 8_ _77_

 _Summary: [Based on a Tumblr prompt] Michelle has to go away for a while, but that doesn't mean that she has to go alone. Michelle/Eldon ONESHOT._

* * *

 **AN: I just wanted to write some** **pointless** **fluff for Michelle and Eldon because season two is breaking my heart. I also don't know how old they are in the actual show, but, for the purpose of this, I made them college/university age.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own The Next Step.**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Imagine that Person A has to move away for an indefinite length of time, leaving B. As Person A is boarded and leaving on the plane/train/transportation, they look out the window to wave goodbye once more. But Person B didn't even bother to say goodbye. As Person A sits back into their seat sadly, someone takes the seat next to them- that person being B._

* * *

It's only college.

That's what Michelle keeps telling herself, as she taps her feet against the dusty platform. It's just college. It's not forever. But that certainly doesn't make actually _leaving_ any easier.

Her and Eldon's joined hands rest between them on the bench; he gives her fingers a soft squeeze.

"You're shaking."

Michelle lets out a small sigh. "Just a little nervous." She glances at the clock at the end of the platform. She has approximately one and a half minutes before her train arrives. The butterflies in her stomach start to beat their wings a little faster.

"Relax," Eldon says reassuringly. "You'll be fine. No, you'll be better than fine. You'll be _brilliant_. You always are."

His girlfriend cracks a smile. "Thank you. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be hundreds of miles away from everyone here that I love." Most of the people she knows from both the studio and the school are set to attend the local community college in September. She'll be the only one she knows at her new university, lost in a crowd of unfamiliar faces, just how she had been when she'd arrived at the Next Step studio less than two years ago.

"It won't be forever," Eldon replies, repeating the same thing that Michelle has been telling herself for the past two weeks, ever since the packing had begun. "You'll be back in a couple of months in time for Christmas, and there's always text and email in the meantime. You can't get rid of us that easily."

Michelle chuckles, but her attention is suddenly caught by the sound of rumbling in the distance, getting louder and louder, closer and closer. Her train is mere moments away from the station. Her legs have never felt so heavy. Her fingers clench around the handle of her suitcase. She notices that Eldon's grip on her hand is suddenly a little tighter too, as if he has only just realised that this is goodbye for a while.

It doesn't take long before the train glides noisily into the station, its doors sliding open, spilling passengers out onto the platform. Michelle rises from her space on the bench, legs wobbling slightly as she drags her case behind her. She turns to face Eldon again just before she steps into the carriage.

"I'll call you," she says after a moment of silence. "As soon as I get there. Promise." Eldon simply nods, a little lost for words. In all honesty, _she's_ a little lost for words too. "I'm gonna miss you," she says finally.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Eldon's grip relaxes on her hand, only to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug, letting her head rest snugly in the crook of his neck. She returns the hug (albeit a little difficultly, given the backpack strapped over his shoulders), unwilling to let go.

"Go on," he says after a few moments, reluctantly dropping his hold on her. "Can't have you missing your journey, can we?" Michelle pulls back, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before she turns away from him, grabbing her case and drags it after her as she climbs onto the train. She finds her reserved seat quickly and practically collapses down into it, leaning back against the upholstery as she glances out of the window on her left. The platform is still busy, with people milling about here and there.

Eldon is no where to be seen.

Her blue eyes slide away from the view out of the window, coming to rest on her hands that are clasped in her lap. So. He hadn't stayed, then. Maybe saying goodbye properly was too painful for him. She can't blame him for that. God knows, this is painful for her. Since dating Eldon, she's never been more than half an hour away from him. Now, she would literally be hundreds of miles away.

"Is this seat taken?"

Her head snaps up at the familiar voice, her mouth falling open in surprise.

"Eldon, what -...?"

He slides into the seat next to her, an impish smile on his face. "What, you didn't think I was just going to let you go, did you?"

"But...You - You - !"

He unzips the backpack, showing her the contents. Clothes. A bag of bathroom necessities. A family photograph. Michelle looks back at him, mystified.

"How long have you been planning this, exactly?"

"I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to let you go," he replies. "I asked James for advice, and what he would do if it was Riley, and all he said was that he would follow her no matter where she was going. I decided then to bring this with me, in case - well, you know, because I knew that I couldn't bear to let you go alone -" His words are cut off as Michelle throws her arms around his shoulders (now that they are free from the backpack) and kisses him deeply on the mouth.

"I love you," she says finally, once she pulls away.

"I love you too." Eldon intertwines their fingers once more, and doesn't let go until long after the train has pulled out of the station.

* * *

 **Well, that** **got incredibly** **soppy** **incredibly quickly** **. I hope you all enjoyed anyway.** **:)**


End file.
